


The Portrait

by Bailey321



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey321/pseuds/Bailey321
Summary: Flashback to senior year and college, Maya's sure, Riley will get there, I think?





	1. Chapter 1

The Portrait

The trio walked quietly thru the gallery. They were early, some of the first patrons of the day, eager to see the new works the gallerie’s website had mentioned. The theme for the show was new artists, and the oldest of the trio was looking to buy a painting by an undiscovered Monet. She thought she had an eye for art, and if she ended up with a future masterpiece, all the better. The little girl between the two older women bounced back and forth, pulling first on her mother’s hand, then on her grandmother’s. She was five years old and art appreciation was not in her vocabulary yet. Her mother gave her a stern look, then she glanced at the child’s grandmother, expecting her to be distracted by the antics.

They turned a corner into one of the viewing areas, several paintings lining the walls. An elderly couple were just leaving and a pair of young women stood across the room, helping themselves to the snacks laid out there. The eldest of the trio glared at them, freeloaders! She cast an appraising eye at the series of paintings in front of them, pleased, but not impressed, it seemed. She hadn’t noticed the single painting, hanging on the short wall to her left. She turned and drew a sharp breath, then reached out to touch her daughters arm.

“My god, have you ever seen anything so beautiful?” Her daughter followed her gaze, gasping in turn.

“No, can’t say that I have. That’s incredible.”

The painting was of a young woman, sitting in a window, looking back into the room. She was dressed in a blue print dress, that fell below her knees, flowing off the canvas. Her hands were in her lap, muted slightly, not as distinct as the rest of the work. There was a simple silver ring on the third finger of her right hand, and she was touching it with her left. 

Her hair was long and dark brown, falling in soft curls, well past her shoulders. There was a small circle of purple and white flowers near the top of her head, like some crown for a fairy princess. She was smiling, beaming really, yet not smiling widely. Her smile started at her mouth, traced her cheeks with dimples, and worked it’s way up to her eyes. Her eyes drew them in. They were unlike any eyes these women had ever seen on canvas. Alive and happy, soft and loving, deep and brown, everything, all at once.

The evening sun, highlighting her hair, spilling thru in spots, touched golden brown skin, turning it gold. The artist’s brush somehow caught all the accents of light and shadow, making the portrait seem impossibly three dimensional, ethereal, as if divinely beautiful. The two women stood transfixed, taking in every detail.

“Mommy.” The little girl tugged again, this time wanting attention. Her mother put a finger to her lips, quieting her. She looked to her mother.

“I’ve never seen the Mona Lisa in real life, but this must be what it’s like?”

“Yes. Except da Vinci wasn’t in love with his model, this artist certainly is. Look at her eyes! I’ve never seen anyone paint eyes like that, like we’re looking into her soul. Or like she’s looking into ours.”

“Mommy!” The little girl pulled on the younger woman’s sleeve.

“Just a minute sweetie, Grandmother and I are talking. It seems like maybe the girl is in love with the artist as well, don’t you think. She is so, so strikingly beautiful.”

“That’s what he wants us to see. God, I wonder how much they want for it?” Her daughter bent down looking at the tag, then at the small signature in the corner of the painting. 

“well, it’s not a he, it’s a she. And the painting isn’t for sale. What is it Bree?” The young girl turned and pointed to the far corner of the room, saying.

“Look, it’s the pretty lady in the picture.” The pair of young women, done snacking on the complimentary crackers and cheese, looked over at them. The shorter, blonde girl, walked toward them, wiping her hands on a napkin. 

“Hello, I’m Maya Hart, thank you for coming this morning. I have several works here, if you have any questions for me, feel free.” The older woman grasped Maya’s hand quickly, staring past her at the other girl.

“You are an amazing artist, Miss Hart. This portrait is breathtaking, and it appears, so is your muse.” 

“This is Riley Mathews, she is many things to me, and yes, my muse.” Riley was smiling shyly. She liked the attention, but it was a little over the top.

“Maya’s painting is beautiful, she just makes me look good.” She said. The older woman steered Maya toward the painting, asking her about paints and colors. Her daughter continued the conversation with Riley. 

“My mom thinks she’s an art critic, I guarantee she’ll try to buy that painting, she wants to own her own gallery. It really is amazing. It’s so deep, and kind of speaks to you. I don’t know the words, I just know it’s art, not just a portrait.”

“Maya is very gifted, hopefully the world is starting to realize that.”

“You two must be very close, I can see that in your eyes. I mean in the paintings eyes, of course.” Riley laughed. 

“We’ve been best friends since grade school.”

“It would seem that now you may be more?” Riley smiled, blushing, without answering the question directly. The little girl pulled impatiently on her mother’s hand. They walked over, to where Maya was talking to the other woman.

“So Miss Hart,” The older woman said. “The tag says not for sale. Would you consider selling it to an ardent fan of your work? Say a number, please.” Maya blushed, pleased that the portrait had that effect.

“The gallery talked me into hanging it, to go with the other pieces. There are several along this other wall you might like, or you can commission me to paint something for you. But I will never sell that one. Too much of my soul, of our souls, went into it.”

“How long did it take you to paint it, did Riley sit for you?” Maya looked at Riley, they smiled softly at each other. “We’ve been together one way or another for over fifteen years. I’d say the painting started the day we did.” 

Everyone laughed and Maya and the family walked over to look at her other paintings. Riley hung back, looking at the portrait fondly for a moment, then took a seat near the snack table. She smiled looking at the blonde girl she loved so much, thinking back thru all the years. They’re life together now was incredible, but there had been some bumps along the road.  
Life had gotten complicated, starting their Senior year of high school.


	2. Two pictures

Senior year

Riley Mathews looked at her friend. “Maya, aren’t you coming to the diner, to study? Farkle said we can catch a ride with him. We’re studying for the Trig test. I know you don’t have it, but you can work on something else. I’m buying the smoothies.”

“Sorry, I have to get home, Mom and Shawn have some big plans, and I have to be there, I guess. We’re doing dinner too, so I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Okay, I’ll miss you Peaches, love you.” Maya waved briefly and Riley turned to Farkle. “Does she seem a little off to you?”

“Christmas stuff I suppose, she’s all worried about her present for you.”

“Farkle! You’re not supposed to tell me that. But, is it something big?” Riley couldn’t help it, she loved Christmas. Farkle laughed.

“I have no idea what it is and I wouldn’t spoil it anyways.” Riley went back to looking concerned.

“Anyway, I don’t think that’s it. She seems kind of depressed lately.”

“Probably because since you started going out with Lucas again,” Farkle stopped for a moment, then continued awkwardly. “because, you know, you haven’t had much time to spend with her.”

“Lucas and I are just trying it out, dating a little. We’re not together, together. Besides, Maya loves Lucas. She and I are still doing lots of stuff together.” Farkle just shrugged and opened the door for Riley as they got to his car. “Where’s Smackle anyway?” 

“She’s doing some tutoring, I think your dad is actually giving her a ride over to Topanga’s later. They’re done about the same time.” Riley and Lucas had been strictly friends up until just after Thanksgiving. Then, out of the blue Lucas had kissed her, and it got old feelings stirred up. Riley had outgrown the middle school crush, but still cared a lot about him. 

She told Maya about it, in the Bay Window, where they still solved their problems, and talked the nights away. Take it slow, they had decided. Plenty of fish in the sea. Who knows what’s going to happen? Riley was glad Maya had helped her think things thru. Christmas break was coming up, papers due, tests to take, not much time for boys anyway. 

\--------------------------------

The next morning Maya did not climb thru the Bay Window at seven like usual, but she did make it in time to grab a bagel that Topanga insisted she eat. She sat for a couple minutes teasing Auggie then she and Riley headed for the subway.

“How was the night with your Mom and Dad, Maya?” Riley asked. 

“Oh, no big deal, we had supper and stuff, and you know, talked half the night.”

“Oh yeah?” Riley said casually. “About what?” Maya frowned, and let her voice express her displeasure.

“About family stuff, Riley. Kind of just between us.” Riley winced a little at that, she considered both their families as one, it hadn’t occurred to her that Maya felt differently. She frowned back.

“Sorry Maya, jeez. We’re sisters aren’t we? I didn’t think we had secrets. I was just making conversation anyway.” 

“We are not sisters, Riley, I wish you wouldn’t say that.” Riley’s eyes widened and started to tear immediately. Maya apologized quickly. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t think of you like a sister, we’re closer than that.”

“Of course we are.” Riley brightened, grinning and hugging the blonde girl. “I didn’t mean to open my big mouth. It just happens.” Maya grinned hugging her back.

“I’ll tell you about it anyway, just not yet.” Riley bounced happily.

“Ooh, is it a surprise, am I going to like it, when do I get to find out?”

“Yes, don’t know, and soon. Now, no more questions.” Maya said.

“Does it have anything to do with Christmas, is it a present?” 

“I am not talking about this, so don’t ask.”

“But Maya.” Riley pouted. Maya just shook her head and smiled. 

“Are you going to do something with Ranger Rick tonight?”

“No, I think maybe Friday night.”

“Thought we were staying in Friday night at your house.” Riley thought back to her conversation with Farkle. 

“Can we do it Saturday night, we’ll watch any movies you want. And stay up all night and talk.”

“Are you and Dopealong getting serious right away again? I thought you said you weren’t doing that? Are you like, in love again?” Maya seemed upset.

“No, absolutely not Peaches. I’m keeping my options open!”

\-----------------------------------

Maya climbed in thru the Bay Window Thursday morning, looking oddly pale. She mumbled a quick good morning, then sat on the bed as she waited for Riley to finish getting ready. Riley looked at her, concerned.

“Peaches, are you okay? You don’t look good, I mean like you might be sick.”

“I’m okay, I didn’t sleep very well last night. Hey can you come over tonight after the coffee shop?”

“Do you just want to come over here? Chicken night, you’re always invited.”

“Um, thanks. No, it has to be my house. I have to go straight home after school, can you just come over?” Maya was looking down and Riley went to her, hugging her warmly.

“Of course Honey, whatever you want. How about some oatmeal, will that help you feel better?” Maya smiled and nodded. Riley watched her carefully all day, she looked pasty and her eyes were red. By the end of the day she was really worried about her friend. “Maya, how about I skip studying with the guys and just come to your house?” Maya gave her a quick look.

“No! Don’t do that. I’ll see you, in like an hour and a half, okay?” Riley gave in and went to Topanga’s. She wasn’t able to study, distracting the rest of the group in the process. Farkle noticed, and followed her to the counter when she went for a refill.

“Riley, where’s Maya? Are you two okay?” 

“I don’t know Farkle, Maya was weird all day. I don’t think it’s about Christmas or anything fun. Has she said anything to you?”

“Kind of, more like I asked her about it. I’m sure she’s okay, she said you were going over there later, right?”

“Yes. Why do you know about this and I don’t? I’m her best friend.”

“She’s just nervous about telling you. You’re Riley and Maya, it will be fine. She just needs her best friend right now.”

“What the hell Farkle, now I’m really nervous too.” Farkle smiled warmly.

“I’ve said too much already, just go to her.” Riley glanced at her phone, she would be early, but she had figure out what was going on.

Katie Hunter opened the door, giving Riley a big hug. “Riley, how are you? Maya said to send you up to her room, I know she wants to talk to you.” 

Riley felt a chill, she was getting more worried by the second. She walked quickly up the stairs, turning in the hall to go to Maya’s room. As she passed the bathroom, she heard a retching sound, the sound of someone being sick. Her eyes flew open wide, suddenly it all made sense. The door to Maya’s room was open so she sat on the bed. She heard water running as Maya washed her face. She looked around the room. Paint supplies were stacked on the dresser and three easels stood near the window, the paintings covered. Maya walked into the room, and Riley ran to her, tears on her face, hugging her.

“Oh Maya, why didn’t you tell me?” Maya looked confused.

“Well, that’s why you’re here, kind of. Wait, are we talking about the same thing?” 

“You’re pregnant? Who’s the father? I didn’t know you were even seeing anyone, don’t worry, we’re all here for you. It takes a village and I can help you change diapers, and,” Maya had started laughing, which stopped Riley cold.

“Riles Honey, definitely not pregnant, just really little nervous, and stressed. You are such a sweet little goofball. How did you jump to that?” 

“I don’t know, you’ve been acting weird, and you’re really pale, and then I heard you throwing up!” Riley said sheepish. “What are you so stressed about that it makes you puke?”

“We have to talk, I have to tell you something. I just don’t know how you’re going to take it. My Mom and Shawn helped me see that I have to do it. It’s time, the thing with Lucas, I just have to put it out there, now.” She was pacing the floor in front of Riley, shaking her hands. It scared Riley.

“Peaches, whatever it is, we’re us, always, whatever it is!” Maya looked at Riley for a long moment. She was shaking visibly.

“Promise me Riley, that we’ll always be friends, that I’ll always have this, please.”

“Of course, Maya. We’re forever, nothing can change that. Please just tell me what is going on.” 

“Well, they say a picture is worth a thousand words, I hope so. I can just show you, you’ll get it.” Maya walked over to one of the easels and pulled the cloth cover from the painting she had made. She stood back so Riley could see it.

The scene in the painting was of the night that Topanga had decided not to go to London. Several of the family and friends from that night were depicted in the background. It was the night that Riley had asked Maya to promise her that time and distance meant nothing to them, that they would always be together. Shawn and Corey stood at the counter in the background looking at them proudly. Riley remembered the moment clearly, it had been a defining moment in their lives, all of their lives. 

But the painting didn’t depict exactly what had happened that night. As in real life, Riley and Maya were seated on the couch. The painting showed Riley and Maya, arms around each other, engaged in a deep, loving kiss. Riley looked at the painting for a long time, tears reappearing on her cheeks.

“Is this how you remember that night Maya?” 

“This is how I wish I could remember that night Riles. This is how I wanted it to happen. How I always think, about us.” 

“So, this is you’re way of telling me, that you’re,” Riley searched for words, looking in Maya’s eyes. “that your feelings for me, are more than best friends?” 

“I love you more than anyone, you’ve always known that. But yeah, I’m in love with you too. Seems like I always have been. I guess I’m pretty well gay too. No interest in boys at all.”

Riley took the few steps that separated them and pulled Maya into a hug that lasted a full minute. When they parted, Riley bent down and kissed Maya on the lips, not the long passionate kiss, imagined on the canvas, but soft and warm. She held Maya at arms length. Maya dropped her head.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so.” She said softly. Riley lifted her face, cupping her chin. Maya looked up, sadly.

“Maya, I love you more than anyone, you know that. I won’t say I’ve never thought about us, that way. But there’s Lucas, I have feelings for him. We’re best friends, forever, and I love you, I don’t know what else to say. God Maya, I don’t want to hurt you, more than anything, I don’t want that.” She pulled Maya into a hug again, crying. Maya finally stepped away.

“Look Riley it’s alright. I didn’t hope for too much, I knew it was a long shot. But I had to say it. My Mom told me I’d never live with myself if I didn’t at least tell you, and she was right. On a positive note, I’m out now, no more pretending to like Josh, or any other guy. Tell me this won’t ruin our friendship, that’s my biggest fear. Is this going to change everything? I couldn’t stand that.”

“Nothing changes. We’re having a sleepover tomorrow night, Lucas can find something else to do. Can I still hug you, and snuggle, and kiss your cheek?”

“Nothing changes Honey, let’s make sure of that okay? Oh, I have your Christmas present over here.” Maya unveiled another painting, this one of Riley and Maya sitting in the Bay Window smiling at each other, simple, friendly. Riley smiled a little sadly, torn by her feelings. She stayed for another hour, trying to make small talk, make everything be normal. After she left Maya uncovered the first painting she had showed Riley, opened a jar of purple paint, and began covering the scene she had so much hope for.


	3. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya has a date

“Maya, What are you wearing to Prom? Have you figured out who you’re going with yet?” The dance was two weeks away, but Riley was excited. “We have to coordinate our outfits, don’t you think?” 

Maya was brushing her hair, the girls were getting ready for bed. She still slept over at Riley’s every weekend, like they were twelve. But, the queen size bed left them plenty of room. In the middle of the night when Riley wrapped herself around Maya in her sleep, Maya could slip away, not have to feel Riley’s warm breath on her neck. Sometimes she didn’t. Her dreams were always better those times. But it did make reality a little harder. 

Lucas and Riley were dating again, full time. Prom night meant all night parties, all night parties often led to couples having sex, and Maya didn’t want to know about that. She was pretty sure Riley and Lucas had done it, and that Riley would have shared that information if she didn’t know how Maya felt about her. She was glad that she didn’t have to hear about it, but wasn’t that something best friends told each other? 

They had done a good job of putting the weirdness behind them. Maya’s parent’s knew how she felt about Riley, and Corey and Topanga weren’t dummies. Maya had been nervous about telling them she was gay, and of course they didn’t bat an eye. She knew she was loved in their household. Their group of friends all suspected anyway, though Lucas acted a little hurt, triangle related, no doubt. 

Riley held her hand as much as ever and was overly affectionate, no change there. Maya was aware that if either of them acted odd, it was her. She couldn’t stop loving Riley, she just tried to stop letting it make her miserable. Sometimes that meant stepping back just a little, avoiding situations that she knew would hurt. Prom would be one of those, but a solution had presented itself, she just had to tell Riley. 

“Riles, Honey. I have to talk to you about Prom.”

“Peaches, we are going to have so much fun. It’s okay if we dance together a bunch isn’t it? I told Lucas half of my dances are with you, if you’re going stag.”

“Probably not good for your relationship Riley. But that’s the thing, I’m not going to be at our Prom. Remember, I told you about that girl I was chatting with online? Michelle? She asked me to go with her, to her prom, same night.”

“Peaches! No, this is our last dance.” Riley appeared horrified. “Who is this girl? If you met her online she’s probably an axe murderer that preys on young girls.” Maya smiled at the drama.

“Riles, we’ve talked about this. She is just a girl like me, who also likes girls. Abigail Adams does not have a lot of eligible gay girls, not that I know of anyway.”

“I can think of several.” Riley crossed her arms, fussing. 

“Yes, and they’re all dating each other. This girl seems very nice, I’m going to meet her for a soda next week, get to know her better, so we’re sure we want to go together.”

“But Maya, please, I don’t want to go to Prom without you.” Maya wanted to state the obvious, but she held her tongue. “How about this? If Michelle is that desperate for a Prom date, tell her you want to split them. Go to hers for half the night, then come to ours for the second half.” Riley put her forehead on Maya’s, smiling with their faces close. “Pleeeez.” Maya pulled her head back laughing at the antics of her friend.

“Okay, okay. I’ll see what she thinks of the idea, it’s only about twenty blocks away. And by the way, taking me does not make her desperate, it makes her lucky.” Riley giggled at her.

“Yes it does, it really does. Thank you Peaches, we’ll all have the best time!”

\----------------------------------------

“Riley,” Farkle said over his plate, at lunch time. “Are you sure having Lucas and Maya, and Maya’s date at the Prom with you is a good idea?”

“Why not Farkle, we’re all adults, almost. It’s our last high school dance. I don’t see why it should be a problem. I want to dance with Maya, in our gowns, and have pictures to show our kids.” Farkle snickered.

“Whose kids Riley? Yours and Lucas’s, or yours and Maya’s?”

“Maya and I will live right next door to each other, and our significant others will love us as much as we love each other.” 

“That sounds wonderful, if you live in a Disney movie!” Farkle shook his head. “You can’t expect everyone to fit into your idea of happily ever after. Someone is going to get hurt, I tell you. How long can Maya keep her feelings for you bottled up? What about you? Seems to me you have some feeling too. I’m not sure they’re all about Lucas.” Riley scoffed at him.

“Maya and I both have our feelings under control. I don’t know how things will work out with Lucas and me. But our feelings are romantic. Maya and I are the greatest friends ever, end of story.”

“Right, you can’t fool a genius, Riley. She still looks at you all dreamy eyed, and I see you looking back, the same way sometimes.” Riley laughed, putting a french fry in her mouth.

“Best friends ever Farkle, I love her same as I love you.”

“Keep telling yourself that Riley. I just don’t want anyone getting hurt.” He picked up his plate and left. Riley smiled, silly genius.

\------------------------------------

Prom night. Riley didn’t see Maya all day. She had done Prom preparations at home, including pictures with her date, who picked her up at her house. Their Prom started earlier and Riley hoped that meant they could get to the Abigail dance quicker. She really wanted to spend time with Maya on this special night. Lucas was okay with it. It didn’t sound like Maya’s date was all that thrilled, but she had agreed. 

The dance was great, most of the school was there, talking about the impending party they would be having. Lucas looked amazing of course, and told her repeatedly how great she looked. They danced a lot, which was unusual for Lucas, and the time slipped away from Riley. Before she knew it, it was ten forty-five and Maya and her date had not shown up. She debated texting, didn’t want to intrude, and of course, did anyway. 

Riley: ‘Where are you Pumpkin?’ She didn’t get a response and waited, looking at her phone. Finally, Maya came back.

Maya: ‘On my way, little problem, bringing a cab.’ Riley frowned and told Lucas she had to go out to wait for Maya. He nodded, talking to some juniors.

Riley stood outside waiting under the canopy since it was starting to rain. Five minutes later Maya’s cab pulled up. She climbed out alone, paying the driver.

“Maya, where’s Michelle?” Maya laughed.

“That bitch? Who cares. Let’s go have fun.” Riley laughed, preferring to have Maya to herself anyway, and they ran back to the ballroom, hand in hand. Lucas was nowhere to be found so they walked out on the dance floor, standing close and talking while they danced.

“What did Michelle do? Did you not get along all night?”

“It’s not easy to find someone you can connect with, I guess I was trying too hard. If I’m going to find someone, I don’t think it’s going to be online. We basically disagreed on everything. And she told me, if we came over here, I couldn’t dance with you.”

“That bitch! I see why you didn’t bring her.” Riley smiled down at Maya, who was looking sad suddenly. “You’re where you need to be Maya.” She looked at her hesitantly and then kissed her softly on the lips. When she didn’t pull away Riley kissed her again, much longer this time. Maya sighed and Riley pulled her in closer, dancing slowly.

“Normally, I would tell you not to do that, because you confuse the shit out of me.” Maya said, lifting her head to look at Riley. “But tonight it seems alright. I think I needed a little affection right about now.” 

“I’ve got you, Maya.” Riley said, giving her another soft kiss on the lips. They started dancing again and Riley looked up to see Lucas staring at them, a small frown on his face. When they finished the dance Riley led Maya back to their table. Lucas wasn’t there. Farkle motioned toward the entrance. Riley bent down and whispered in Maya’s ear. “I have to go fix my boyfriend’s broken ego.” She giggled a little. “I don’t think he liked that we were swapping spit.” Maya watched as she walked away. She looked over at Farkle.

“Well, it was nice for a minute there.” He smiled at her and spoke to Smackle, then took Maya’s hand and pulled her out on the dance floor. While they were dancing, talking, Lucas and Riley danced by slowly, kissing the whole time.

“Sorry Maya.” Farkle said. “I’m not giving up hope for you two, even if Lucas is one of my best friends.” She smiled softly. 

“It’s okay Farkle, I went on my first girl date tonight, got kissed by the girl of my dreams, and I get to dance with you. Life could be a whole lot worse. As far as Riley goes, I’m in it for the long game, maybe because I’m an idiot. But I’m not giving up hope either.” 

They all danced with each other for the rest of the night, except that Lucas never asked Maya. Zay and Vanesa were there, so she got to take a turn with him as well. 

When it came time to leave and go to the party, Maya bowed out. Watching Lucas and Riley kiss was hard enough. Watching them make out at a party, while everyone consumed large quantities of alcohol, was a recipe for disaster. Getting to kiss Riley like that had been unexpected, and it would have to be enough for now. Maya told everyone she was going to skip the party and didn’t let Riley’s pleas change her mind. 

Farkle dropped her off at home, and Maya headed for her room. Katie and Shawn were already in bed, thankfully. She could tell them about her Prom date disaster in the morning. She went to her room, taking off her dress. Instead of pajamas, she slipped into her paint smock. She put a large, fresh canvas on the easel, and began tracing the outline of a smiling girl with long brown hair.

“Here’s to the long game.” She said to herself.


	4. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya's holding on to hope

Riley threw her phone on the bed, looking disgusted. Maya sat in the Bay Window, paging thru a magazine, enjoying the breeze and sunshine.

“Trouble in paradise, Honey? What’s Lucas mad about now?” 

“He still thinks I should be going to NYU. I don’t want to go to NYU, I want to go to Wagner with you. He just wants me living at home so we can hang out more.” Maya tried to bite her tongue, but it didn’t work.

“Is hang out more, code for sex?” Riley giggled at that.

“Well, I don’t hate it. It’s part of having a steady boyfriend I guess.”

“Wouldn’t know, Riles.” Riley glanced at her.

“I’m sorry Honey. Miss right will come along. Didn’t that girl leave you her number at the Diner?” Riley and Maya were both working at Topanga’s Diner for the summer, to help out, and because they both needed the money.

“Yeah, girl would be a stretch though, she was pushing thirty, I’m guessing. I’m fine being single for now. I’m really working on getting my faces and body structures down right now.” Riley looked at her quizzically.

“Oh, you mean your art! Body structures didn’t sound very romantic.”

“It could be, if I had the right model, I guess.” Maya giggled.

“So anyway, now Lucas wants me to visit him in Texas this summer, while he’s working at Pappy Joe’s ranch.”

“Will he be birthin’ a foal?” Maya used her worst southern drawl. “When will you two find time to, “hang out.” She threw up air quotes.

“Peaches, don’t be mean. I told him I can’t anyway, I have to save as much money as I can this summer. What am I supposed to do while he’s working on the ranch? It’s a hundred degrees all summer down there.”

“You could stay in the kitchen, bake bread and make grits like a good little wifey.” Maya was just teasing her now, and Riley fired a pillow at her.

“Very funny. I am a modern woman Maya, we don’t make grits!”

“Yeah? Unfortunately we do have to sling some hash. I have to go home and change for work, I’ll see you there, Ma’am.” Maya tipped an invisible cowboy hat and grinned at Riley as she slid out of the Bay Window. 

 

Riley didn’t have to be at the Diner early, so she wandered down stairs, where Corey and Auggie were sitting at the kitchen table. She ruffled Auggie’s hair as she sat down with a cereal bowl, and poured some Rice Krispies in it.

“What are you boys up to today?” She asked yawning. 

“Dad’s taking me and the Mrs. to the beach.” Auggie smiled. “We’ll probably pick up some garbage, save a few starfish while we’re there.” Riley laughed at that. Auggie and Ava were in middle school now, still going strong. Auggie rinsed his bowl, kissed Riley on the cheek and ran to his room. Corey and Riley joked for awhile about the pairing, then Riley asked Corey for advice.

“Dad, do you think I’m making a mistake, not going to NYU? Lucas does.”

“I can’t tell you what to do Riley. I wouldn’t, I can only give you life lessons as I see them, and let you make your own choices.”

“Always the teacher, huh Dad?” Corey beamed at her. “What do you really think?” 

“If this is about Lucas, not being with him every day won’t kill either one of you. I know that your mother and I worked out, but not every couple does. Life doesn’t always go the way you think it will. NYU is a great school, but so is Wagner.” 

“Still, how do I know, I’m making the right choice?” 

“Sometimes I think we make good choices without even knowing why. You’re Mom chose not to go to Yale, to be with me, and that worked out. But that was our life, not yours. You have good instincts Riley, I think living on your own will be good for you. Plus, you’re living with Maya, so it’s not going to be that different, you’re just going to Staten Island, not the other side of the country.” 

“Lucas is going to be gone most of the summer, that’s going to be hard. It seems like he’s mad, but it’s not my fault he has to go to Texas.”

“You both have to trust life a little bit, it knows what it’s doing.”

“You keep saying that, I hope your right, Dad. Thanks for the talk.” Corey smiled, happy his eighteen year old daughter still asked him for advice. Riley finished her breakfast, kissed his cheek, and headed for the shower.

\----------------------

The summer was both hard and wonderful for Riley. She missed Lucas and they talked and Skyped a lot, but of course it wasn’t the same. But, without Lucas around she could spend all of her free time with Maya. They hit the beach a couple times a week with Farkle and Smackle. Zay was working on Pappy Joe’s ranch for the summer too, mostly because that’s where Vanesa was. So usually it was just the four of them. 

Farkle and Smackle insisted on staying under their gigantic umbrella, going on and on about the dangers of UV rays. The two girls helped each other apply lotion. Riley tanned quickly, even with sunscreen on, and helped Maya cover herself from head to toe with sunblock. If she were to be honest, Maya had Riley do spots she probably could have reached. It was just more pleasant having Riley rub the lotion on. Riley seemed to enjoy the process too. Putting sunscreen on Maya’s shoulders and neck sometimes turned into a fifteen minute endeavor, more of a sensual massage, than a simple application. 

“Boy Riley,” Farkle said one day as Riley was finishing. “I don’t think there’s one square millimeter of Maya”s body that you haven’t covered with sunscreen today.” 

“She has very delicate skin, Farkle.” Riley said, rubbing a spot of unused lotion into Maya’s leg. Maya glared at Farkle, blushing a deep red. 

“You were just telling us about the dangers of skin cancer, weren’t you Farkle?” Maya asked. Farkle nodded and chuckled to himself. Then he stood up, pulling Smackle behind him.

“We’re going up to grab something to drink. Want anything?”

“Water would be great, Farkle.” Riley yelled after them. She moved her towel beside Maya’s, lying down with their shoulders touching. “Maya, it doesn’t make you uncomfortable, me rubbing lotion on you, does it?”

“Course not Honey, how else am I going to get it between my shoulders?”

“I know.” Riley said looking into Maya’s eyes as they both lay flat on their stomachs, soaking up the sun. “You don’t think I’m too, I don’t know, touchy feely do you?” 

“I love that you’re touchy feely Riles, that’s just who you are.” Maya looked at her thoughtfully. “I hope this isn’t about me being gay and admitting I have a crush on you, because we said nothing would change.” Riley shrugged.

“I’m not that way with everybody, it’s just that you’re you, I like touching you, it just feels natural.” 

“It feels natural to me too Honey, I don’t have a problem with it. Is this about what Farkle said?”

“Kind of.” Riley didn’t want to tell her that Lucas had said something too.

“I think Farkle kind of ships us.” Maya said giggling. “He’s kind of rooting for team Rilaya.” Riley giggled too.

“Did he make up that name?” Maya yawned, the sunshine made her sleepy.

“No cupcake, that was me.” Riley smiled and intertwined their fingers.

“I think that’s the cutest name ever, Peaches.” Riley closed her eyes, she decided she was happy to be part of Farkle’s boat, or ship, whatever that was.

\--------------------------------------

“Riley, we have to start making a list of the stuff we’re going to need for the apartment, don’t you think?” 

“We can’t do that tonight Maya, it’s the fourth of July. I just got a text from Sarah and Darby. They’re having a yard party and we’re invited. They have a great view from their place. We can have a couple of beers, watch the fireworks, then walk back to my place.”

“I’m sure you’re Mom and Dad will love it, if we come in smelling like beer.”

“We’ll come in the Bay Window. One beer each, that’s our limit. Promise.” Maya looked at Riley sternly. “Maya, it’s a small party, they have neighbors. We haven’t seen them since graduation.”

“Okay, but one beer, that’s it. You get tipsy if you watch a Bud Light commercial.” Riley grinned.

 

“Maya, can I just have one more beer?” Riley had stretched her promise a bit, but they were small glasses. “This will be my last one, have one more with me okay?” Maya laughed at her friend. The party was pretty quiet, a dozen people from their class, nobody was getting too rowdy. Sarah made the rounds with a picture of beer, where she kept getting it wasn’t clear. 

“Okay Riles, but this is it, okay? We said one and this is four. I’m feeling it a little, and I know you’re a lightweight. Charlie said he’ll take us home, or Sarah said Charlie would take us home, anyway. He’s designated driver I guess.”

“They make a cute couple, don’t you think, Maya? We make a cute couple too, don’t you think Maya?” Maya smiled, steering Riley over to the picnic table.

“I think I’m glad this is our last one. You’re getting a little too happy.” Riley sat on the bench, putting her head on Maya’s shoulder and giving her a hug as the first bang signaled the beginning of the fireworks. She picked her head up when the first cluster exploded in front of them, red, blue, and white streamers, shooting across their field of vision. Riley cheered loudly with everyone, her face glowing and happy, like a toddler with a puppy. 

Maya watched, completely entranced. She wasn’t looking at the fireworks, she was looking at Riley, watching the display of light reflected on her face, that changed with each new explosion. She felt herself shiver, wishing she had a canvas and a brush to capture this moment. Riley glanced over at her, saw her staring, and leaned over to give her a kiss on the mouth. “Watch the next one Peaches. It is so beautiful.” Maya sighed to herself. Sure is. 

 

“Thanks Charlie Gardner, no more cheese souffle’ jokes for you.” Maya said pulling Riley out of the car by her hand. “Tell Sarah we had a great time.” With some encouragement from Maya, the girls made it up the fire escape and thru the Bay Window. They brushed their teeth and changed into pajama’s and Riley called down to her parents, who were still up, telling them goodnight. Topanga came to the foot of the steps and asked them how their night was, but fortunately didn’t investigate too closely. 

Maya was ready for bed, but Riley was still too wound up, so she sat with her in the Bay Window. The full moon had been blocked by clouds, fortunately for the fireworks, but broke thru now, illuminating the bay window. Riley stared up at the moon, transfixed, smiling serenely. Maya looked at her, and the moonlight spilling over her, craving a brush in her hand again. Riley caught her staring and smiled. She took Maya’s hand and lead her to the bed. 

Maya’s eyes never left Riley’s as they lay down, side by side. Riley kissed her softly, her eyes, her cheeks and her mouth, never deepening their kiss. They lay still for a long time, just looking at each other. Riley kissed her again on the lips and Maya responded this time. Riley pulled away first, whispering.

“Peaches, you know don’t you, how much I love you, what you mean to me?” Maya smiled.

“I do Riley. I also know that it isn’t quite the way I want it to be, the way I love you.” She put a finger to Riley’s lips, stopping her. “But that’s okay for now, you make me so happy in so many ways, it’s enough, you don’t have to say anything. I love you very much.”

“I love you to Peaches. More than anyone.” Riley cried softly, choking on tears and her emotion. Maya held her, watching her fall asleep, and felt oddly at peace. She didn’t know what was going to happen with the long game, but she knew that what she and Riley had now, was indeed, an extraordinary relationship.

\-----------------------------------

“Alright Farkle,” Maya teased her brilliant friend. “Shawn’s buddy gave him this kickass computer, which he gave me. Now I need somebody who can figure out how to put everything together and get me online.” They were at Topanga’s, Farkle had stopped for an afternoon smoothie.

“No problem Maya. So is Riley picking up Lucas from the airport.”

“No. I think his parents are doing that. She went with Corey to look at our new apartment. I can’t wait. I, Maya Hart Hunter, am going to college, who’d of thunk it?” Farkle smiled. 

“Indeed, who’d of thunk it?” He mimicked her. “I’ll take my smoothie to go, I’ll pick up some stuff from my house to help you with your computer. What time do you get off?”

“About an hour Dr. Farklestein. And I need you to show me how to set it up at the new place, once we get it working.” 

“Your wish is my command, you know that.” 

“Good thing that Smackle snatched you up Farkle, I’d make you my love slave.” Farkle blushed even though he knew better and grabbed his smoothie.

“Then I’d die a happy man, I’m sure.” He quipped as he left.

 

Farkle pulled up at Maya’s house ten minutes early. He had a small box of tools in one hand and a mass of wires in the other. Katie Hunter answered the door, telling him to come right in.

“Maya said you were coming to help her with the computer Farkle. Its supposed to be a really good one. She has that beat up old laptop. She won’t care if you go up to her room.” 

“I better wait for her Mrs. Hunter.” He said shyly. “Girls bedrooms scare me anyway.” Katie laughed at that, even though he wasn’t joking. Within a few minutes Maya came walking in, giving Farkle a panicked look.

“Farkle, you’re early. Can you wait a few minutes?”

“Maya, he’s been waiting already,” Katie said. “Didn’t you put your underwear away or what?” Maya muttered to herself.

“Okay, okay, come on up Farkle. My underwear don’t look much different than Smackles anyway.”

“Maya!” Farkle really was embarrassed now. He followed Maya quickly up the steps. When they entered Maya’s room, Farkle understood why she had wanted to tidy up. Maya’s bed was pushed against the wall, a dresser just beyond the head of it. A desk was covered with papers, all drawings, dozens of drawings of the same girl. Four easels stood in the room, each with paintings at various stages of completion, each painting, also of Riley Mathews. There was a painting of Riley watching fireworks, her face aglow. There were two painting of Riley and Maya together in the Bay Window. The biggest painting, the least finished of the four, was a portrait of a girl, her face not complete. The friendship ring on her right hand told Farkle that it would also be of Riley.

“Maya, these are incredible, really. You are a wonderful artist, already.” He looked at her, she looked at the floor. It took her a minute to respond to the question in his eyes. 

“I know, I know Farkle. Obsessed much? Right? I can’t help it, when I pick up a pencil or a brush, her face just appears like magic, I can’t help myself. Every time I see something a little more extraordinary, I just have to draw it.” Farkle coughed nervously, at a loss for what to say. He was shuffling thru the drawings on the desk, dozens of them.

“How about we clear a space on this desk, we can set the computer up here, and I’ll draw you a diagram of how to hook it up when you move.” Maya pulled the drawings off the desk, piling them in a box. Farkle worked on the components, connecting wires, getting the wifi and the printer working. When he finished checking the printer he turned to her. “Maya, I know we don’t usually talk seriously, but can we, now?” She rolled her eyes. “Please Maya?”

“Yeah, I don’t have to be a genius to know where this is going.” She sighed.

“Maya, I love you and Riley both, equally, you know that, I’ve always said that. I kind of know how much you love her, I think it would be really romantic if you two end up together. But it seems a little lopsided.” Maya tried to interrupt, but Farkle held up his hand. “I know she loves you too, but maybe not the same way. She’s had a crush on Lucas since seventh grade. Maybe that is all it is, still a crush, not real love.” Maya interrupted him.

“I always make her happy Farkle, I always want what’s best for her.” He struggled to explain himself. He had gotten good at feelings, but he wasn’t sure how best to say it.

“It’s great that you care so much about her Maya. But you are kind of obsessed, like you said. I’m glad you have hope, Maya. Just don’t go completely overboard. I don’t want to see you get hurt, crushed, like you might. She may end up with Lucas, you have to realize that that could happen.”

“What are you telling me Farkle? That I’m hoping for something that’s impossible?” Tears were beginning to fall down Maya’s cheeks.

“No, not at all. Just,” He stopped, at a loss for words. “Just keep a part of youself safe, just a small part that remembers hope is for suckers, just in case.”

“I’m not doing that Farkle, that would be like going backward, I won’t.” She was crying now, and Farkle opened his arms, hugging her tightly.

“I’m sorry Maya, I shouldn’t have said anything, I love you Maya, I don’t want you hurting.” Her crying made Farkle tear up. Maya pulled away laughing and wiping her eyes. 

“You’re a lot of help, don’t you start.” She sat down in the chair by the computer, composing herself, looking in his eyes. “Farkle, maybe I’m stupid or crazy, but I love her. One way or another she is going to be in my life. I’m telling you, I will not give up on her, I will keep hoping. I will try to not hope for too much, I will try to cover my own ass, I will not cut off my ear.” Farkle laughed. 

“But I can’t help myself, and more importantly, I don’t want to.” Farkle shrugged and walked over to the large canvas with the unfinished portrait. He turned to Maya.

“I can’t wait to see how this turns out.”

She wasn't sure if he was talking about the painting.


	5. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up.

College

True to her word, Riley refused to go to any school that didn’t want Maya. They both went to a school on Staten island with reasonable academics and an incredible art program. Farkle and Smackle naturally got into NYU, Lucas landed at a small college walking distance from his parent’s house.

The girl’s college was just far enough away to make commuting difficult, which meant they got to stay at the school. Since campus housing was in short supply, they rented a tiny two bedroom apartment, right near the park, with a bicycle trail that lead to the beach. Letting the girls move wasn’t easy for the Mathews and Hunters, there were rules, lots of rules. They also made it clear that they were expected to spend at least some time at home on the weekends. 

Maya had intensified her dedication to art. Riley had intensified her relationship with Lucas. He spent the night once a week, and Maya stayed in her room, headphones in place, watching movies. As the year went on, sleepovers with Lucas became less frequent, arguments more so. When Lucas stormed out, Riley usually knocked on Maya’s door. She would go sit on the couch with Riley, listen to the reasons why Riley should break up with him, and nod her agreement, knowing that by the weekend things would be back to normal. By the time Riley wandered off to bed, she usually couldn’t sleep, spending half the night sketching. The sketches were always of her roommate.

Just before winter break, Maya’s art program sponsored a show. Word was that several influential art dealers and critics would be checking out the exhibit. Maya was nervous and excited. This could open doors for her. The exhibit was on the Saturday before Thanksgiving. She had several sketches, one of Riley included, and a landscape painting, a Monet style watercolor. She set up a display for Riley in the living room. 

“Oh Peaches, these are so beautiful. You made me look so pretty, I don’t look like that, do I?” Maya rolled her eyes.

“Riley, you know you’re hot, and you know I think you’re gorgeous. But look at the other one’s too. The watercolor is impressionistic, it’s styled after Monet’s Water Lilies. You remember, Mr. Jackson had a copy in his room. Remember the purple cat incident?”

“I’m sure glad I don’t take art in college. I couldn’t look at another purple cat, although I did like the one you did Maya!”

“Saturday night could be big for me Riles. We display our work and leave cards out. That way if some art critic or collector likes your work, they can get in touch, by phone or email. I suppose most of them probably end up in the garbage, we are just Freshman.”

“Picasso was a freshman once too. So do you have any more drawings of me Maya?” 

“God, you are such a narcissist! Isn’t Lucas coming over tonight to tell you how beautiful you are?” 

“Yeah, right. He doesn’t sweet talk me like you do, Maya. Or draw beautiful paintings of me. He mostly talks about baseball, and himself, actually.”

“I hate when people do that.” Maya said smirking, and rolling her eyes. Riley faked outrage and chased her into her bedroom, tickling her. With all the laughter going on, they didn’t hear the knock on the door, until the second time, which was a lot louder. Riley swung the door open, laughing as Lucas came in. He frowned at them both.

“It sounded like you two were having an orgy in here!” Maya glared at him.

“That’s after we put on our pajamas and have a pillow fight. Sorry, no men allowed.” She turned around, gathering up her sketches. Lucas picked up the watercolor, holding it back a little.

“Maya, I hate to tell you this, this picture is out of focus.” Riley glared at him and took the painting from him.

“Lucas, why are you being a butthead? I know you know enough about art to know this is really good.” Lucas smiled at Maya.

“I’m sorry Maya, I was teasing. I had a few beers with the boys. So now I’m a butthead, lately I’m a butthead a lot I guess.” He glared at Riley. She glared right back.

“Well, we agree on that anyway.” She snarked. “I’m making you some coffee, you shouldn’t drive home if you were drinking.” Lucas winked at Maya.

“I’m not planning to go anywhere tonight.”

“Yeah? Well, change of plans. You’re going to need some coffee.” 

“I have an early class, so night guys.” Maya said, picking up her remaining drawings and beating a hasty retreat. She really didn’t want to get in the middle of things. She sat at her desk drawing, trying not to listen to the couple fight. Within an hour, the apartment door slammed, and Maya knew Lucas had left, hopefully sober. Five minutes later there was a faint knock on her door. 

“Maya, are you up, can I come in?” Riley came in quietly, lying down on Maya’s bed. She wasn’t crying, but didn’t look happy. “Why do you think Lucas and I fight all the time?” Maya looked over at her.

“You’re asking me, what do I know?” 

“You and I don’t fight like that.” 

“We’re not a couple Riley, and besides, we fight like cats and dogs sometimes.” Riley giggled at that.

“But we fight about stuff, things that are going on. Lucas and I just fight for no reason. I think he tries to start fights, just to make me feel bad.”

“He probably doesn’t do it to be mean Riley. Maybe he’s just insecure, or mixed up. Couples do that I think, without even knowing it.” Riley smiled at her.

“See, he makes me feel bad and you make me feel better, I love you Peaches.”

“Love you too Cupcake. Now go away, I have to finish this list, okay?” Riley got up and left the room. Maya heard her brush her teeth and get ready for bed. After half an hour, Maya did the same, putting on her pajamas and sliding under the covers. She was almost asleep when she heard a soft knock, and Riley tiptoed into the room.

“Peaches, I’m sad. Can I sleep with you?” She looked down at Maya with a small smile and big brown eyes. Maya groaned and slid over. Riley giggled happily and got in the bed, putting her back to the blonde, but pulling Maya’s arm around her. She shifted her butt backwards until there was no space between them, holding Maya’s hand in both of hers. Maya concentrated on trying to fall asleep, not on how delightful all the contact felt. She had almost succeeded when Riley spoke, softly. “Why can’t it just be us Maya, just like this, for always?” Maya was nearly asleep, the smell of Riley’s hair in her nose, feeling comfortable. She didn’t think, she just replied.

“It can be, Riley. You know that’s all I ever wanted.” She let herself drift again, close to sleeping, thinking that Riley had dozed off. She heard a sniffle and realized that Riley was crying. “Honey,” She said. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t Maya. It’s me, things with Lucas, I’m such a mess.”

“It’ll be okay Riley, go to sleep. We’re forever, you and I, forever is a long time.” Riley wiggled even closer. Soon she was snoring softly.

 

The art exhibit was a big deal. Maya’s parents, Corey and Topanga, Farkle, Zay and Smackle, all showed up. Maya set out a box of cards with her personnel logo, hoping she could judge the interest in her work, by how many were taken. Riley walked in late with Lucas, and Maya’s heart sank a little. Lucas seemed impatient and pulled Riley by the hand. She shook loose from his grasp, glaring at him, and walked over to Maya’s booth. Lucas spotted the Mathews and walked over, giving them his best smile. “Evening Corey, Mrs. Mathews.”

“Lucas, it’s very nice to see you.” Corey said. “How are things at school? We haven’t seen you much.” Lucas shrugged. 

“I know, I told Riley to stay at home and go to NYU, then I could see you guys more. She just couldn’t be away from Maya, I guess.” Corey laughed, missing the fact that Topanga was glaring at Lucas. 

“NYU is a wonderful school, Lucas, but so is Wagner. It’s easy to disappear in a big school. I think it’s great that they have programs like this one for their students. The girls get a lot more individual attention here. And Riley and Maya are so good at supporting each other, don’t you think?” She asked Lucas, smiling sweetly. 

“Yes ma’am, they sure are close.” Lucas was starting to feel uncomfortable, Topanga didn’t seem as happy as her smile indicated. “I just thought NYU would look better on her resume.”

“Why didn’t you go to NYU, Lucas? You’re grades were good. It would look better on your resume too, wouldn’t it?” Topanga said, less sweetly.

“I couldn’t play baseball for NYU.” Lucas said lamely.

“Well, I’m sure Riley had her own reasons for not going there. That is a choice she has to make for herself, don’t you think?” Lucas was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

“Absolutely.” He smiled awkwardly. “If you’ll excuse me I have to talk to Riley for a minute. I’m late for ah, ah, thing.” He mumbled and walked away.

“Lucas, you know I can’t go right away, I’m staying here so I can see everybody. Maya wants me here anyway, for morale support.” Riley frowned at him.

“Fine.” Lucas said tersely. “Call me or whatever. You’re Mom is giving me the stink eye, I’m getting out of here.” Riley shrugged as he walked out, and went to talk to her parents.

“He could have at least congratulated Maya on her paintings. Mom, did you chase him away with lawyer talk?” Riley frowned at her. Topanga glared back.

“No, Mom talk, actually. I’m sorry Riley, but as your mother, I can say that your boyfriend doesn’t get to tell you what to do, or where to go to school. It’s his job to support you’re decisions, not make them for you.” She turned and walked over to where Shawn and Katie were talking to Maya, ending the conversation. Corey shrugged.

“Yikes! Didn’t see that coming. Lucas does get a little headstrong at times, honey. Are you two getting along?” It was Riley’s turn to shrug.

“Not like we use to, I’m not in middle school and he’s not the prince he used to be, I guess.”

“Some things aren’t forever Riley, forever is a long time.” She laughed.

“So I’ve heard Dad. Come on, I’ll show you the drawing Maya did of me, it’s beautiful.” 

“Well of course it is, if it’s of you.” He took her hand, and they went to join the others. 

\------------------------------

“Maya! I was just talking to the girl’s down the hall and we’re invited to an after New Years Party. It’s girls only, so no drama with men. Ooh, maybe we can find you a girlfriend.” 

“No drama for me Riley, boys or girls. Serious artist here.” But the idea of a party sounded good to Maya. Getting drunk might take her mind off the train wreck that was Riley and Lucas. One minute they were madly in love, the next Riley was crying in Maya’s lap. Maya had pretty well reached her limit. “But a couple of beers never hurt anything.”

“I’m not talking to Lucas after the shit he pulled New Years Eve, so I’m ready to party.” Riley whooped. Lucas had thought it necessary to kiss several girls who weren’t Riley at the New Year’s party, and it didn’t go over well. Riley claimed to have broken up with him. Maya didn’t think it would last. 

At ten o’clock they knocked on the neighbor’s door. The music was shaking the whole floor. They knew some of the girls from school. Kara, the girl who had invited them gave them glasses and pointed to a keg. They could tell right away that the rest of the crowd had a head start on the drinking. It was like something out of a bad teen movie. Girls were dancing on tables, taking whiskey shots and smashing styrofoam glasses into their foreheads. One girl seemed to be lost. Riley grinned at Maya, filled her cup and emptied it, as fast as she could.

“Come on Maya, it’s a new year, let’s have some fun.” Maya laughed and filled her glass, chugging it too. “We’re in college, we have to party once in a while, it’s part of our education. Let’s dance.” Maya grabbed Riley’s glass and filled them both again.

“Let’s drink, then dance.” She said laughing.

The night was a blur of noise and screaming over the music. Maya and Riley separated at one point, dancing randomly with everyone and no one. A small redhaired girl attached herself to Maya, leaning in very close to talk in her ear, rather than yell over the crowd. She kept touching Maya’s arm as she talked and put her arm around her waist at one point. Maya finally realized she was hitting on her. 

Maya wasn’t sure what to think of it. She was having some trouble thinking at all, but she went with it, holding onto the girl’s arm, where it circled her waist, smiling back at her. She knew she was wasted, but the attention was great. Riley stumbled over laughing at Maya. She stopped and stared hard at the redhead’s arm around Maya.

“Peaches, Honey, how are you? Hey red! You’re not trying to steal my girl are you?” Riley leaned forward, forcing the girl to move back a little and grabbed Maya by the back of the head. She smashed her face against Maya’s, banging teeth, and kissed her as hard as she could. She pulled away for a moment, glaring at the redhead, then went back to kissing Maya. Soon everyone in the room started clapping for them. The red-haired girl threw up her hands and walked away. Riley came up for air, grinning from ear to ear. “You kiss good, Maya.”

Maya knew she should be mad, that Riley’s jealousy wasn’t fair, she just didn’t care. She wanted more kissing. She grabbed Riley, pushed her down on the couch, and kissed her back. She could hear the girls cheering them on and she pushed everything but Riley’s lips out of her mind. She was tired of thinking about this. All she wanted tonight was to feel good, and she was feeling very, very, good at the moment.

\----------------------

Maya groaned. There was something big, no something huge and disgusting in her mouth. She thought hard for a moment, smacking her lips, oh, that was her tongue. It felt swollen and tasted awful. She lay still trying to remember why she felt so bad, why it seemed like the roots of her hair each hurt individually. Slowly it came back, little bits of it, anyway. There was a party, and a cute redhead, and then she was kissing Riley, for a long, long time. Maya smiled, that part was nice. She looked up. This was not her bedroom ceiling. 

She realized that someone’s arm lay across her bare breast, she glanced down and saw the friendship ring and smiled, Riley’s arm. Wait! Her bare breast? No bra on. Maya lay still, trying to force her addled brain to work. How had this happened? What and how much had happened? She looked around as best she could without moving her body. They were in Riley’s room, that was good, wasn’t it? That probably meant Riley had been a willing participant. 

She slowly slid her hand down her own body to verify that she wasn’t completely naked. Maya lay still, wondering how long Riley would sleep. Maybe, she thought, this wasn’t a bad thing, maybe something wonderful had happened. But if something wonderful happened, wouldn’t it be nice to remember it? What about Riley?

Maya inched her way around slowly until she could see Riley from the corner of her eye. She began snoring softly, which Maya thought was cute. Her shoulder was sticking out above the blanket, but was completely covered in long brown hair. Try as she might, Maya couldn’t see a bra strap, but she couldn’t be sure. She tried to assess. Two semi naked girls, a lot of alcohol and kissing. Not completely innocent, but hey, they were in college, right? She just wished she could remember more. She couldn’t remember coming back to the apartment at all. 

Riley snorted once, then opened one eye. She smiled at Maya, then frowned, rubbing her eyes, going thru the same process Maya had earlier, looking very confused. 

“Maya, I’m dying. Will you be sure my parents get my dead corpse body?”

“Morning Sunshine, do you remember last night? I can’t remember coming home at all.” Riley sat up, looking for the clock as the blanket fell to her waist. Nope, Maya concluded, she wasn’t wearing a bra. Riley screamed loudly and buried herself quickly under the covers.

“Maya, did you see me?” 

“Very nice Riley! I mean nooo.” Maya giggled. “I don’t remember too much about last night, but I think it’s a little too late to be so shy.” Riley had the blanket up to her neck.

“Oh my god my head hurts. We must have had a lot of fun.” Maya was surprised she didn’t seem at all upset, so she teased her. 

“You mean at the party, or back here?” Riley furrowed her brow, thinking.

“I just remember a lot of kissing, lots of kissing.” Riley grinned at Maya.

“So, this is interesting, how did we end up in here?”

“I know I started it, so it’s not like you seduced me with your lesbian wiles or anything.” Riley smiled at Maya, making her heart jump a little. 

“I don’t think I have those yet, must come with the membership card.” Riley looked at her, a serious expression on her face.

“Who was that red haired skank that was all over you? I vaguely remember her. And then wanting to tear all your clothes off. I didn’t, did I?”

“Somebody got rid of most of them. I can see my bra on the living room floor, yup, socks too.” Maya raised an eyebrow, laughing. “Don’t worry, you didn’t finish the job, I’d remember that.” Riley lay still, thinking. Maya watched her smile slowly turn to a frown, and she knew what was coming.

“Oh my god, Maya, I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have broken you and the red haired girl up, I had no right to do that. She might have been perfect for you. I was drunk and, oh god, I cheated on Lucas, sort of.” Maya groaned inwardly.

“You weren’t thinking about Lucas last night. Maybe being drunk just brought out the real you, Riley.”

“Maya, I don’t know, I’m sorry, I got carried away. But Lucas is still my boyfriend, even if I’m pissed at him, I can’t just stop, being with him.” Riley had turned her head, not looking at Maya. Maya stared coldly at the back of her head for a minute, then lost it.

“Well, Imagine that! I wish I could say I was surprised. I have to get up, so close your eyes or enjoy the fucking show, I don’t care which. Run back to Lucas or don’t, I don’t care about that either. I’m getting sick of this rollercoaster ride, Riley, and I’m about to get off.” Maya threw off the covers and went back to her room to nurse her aching head. From her bed, Riley called after her.

“Maya, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking!” Maya slammed her bedroom door as hard as she could.

\---------------------------------------

The weeks went by, Easter came and went. Before long summer was just around the corner. Maya was spending more time at Shawn and Katie’s, working on her paintings, including the big one of Riley. There were days when she wanted to burn it, but she controlled that impulse. She was defining her style, learning her craft at school, and using her natural talents to do things on the canvas she hadn’t thought possible. She poured her love of art and Riley into the portrait.

She tried to avoid Lucas as much as possible. He and Riley were either making out, or screaming at each other, both were painful to watch. Riley still talked about breaking up with him, but nothing happened. They never talked about the crazy night of the party. 

Riley was back to giving her hugs and being too affectionate. Maya could have sworn she caught Riley checking her out more than once. That was both aggravating and hot at the same time. Maya knew she spent too much time thinking about that night, about all the kissing. Then it happened again.

 

It was a Friday evening and they decided to get a jump on cleaning the apartment. They had a week and a half left of school, two weeks on their lease. They weren’t packing anything yet, but they were going to do as much cleaning as they could. They had some music on and were sharing a bottle of wine. Lucas was at a baseball game. 

Maya was stretching to reach into the upper cupboard, leaning as far as she could over the counter. It was warm in the apartment, and she was wearing a tank top and some cutoff jeans. Riley was vacuuming. Maya leaned across the counter top, standing on her toes. Her smooth back was exposed and the cutoffs slid up a little, exposing her butt cheeks. Riley turned off the vacuum. “Riley,” Maya laughed. “Maybe you should do this, you can reach.”

“How about if I help you?” Riley walked up behind Maya, sliding a hand around her waist into the top of her cutoffs, pulling her firmly against her, as she ground into Maya’s backside. Her other hand slid up, cupping a breast thru the tank top. She pulled Maya back against her and the blonde leaned her head back, letting Riley kiss her neck. She soon turned and kissed her back, sliding her tongue into Riley’s eager mouth. Maya slid her hands around Riley, caressing her back, deftly unhooking her bra. They fell on the couch, entangled. Clothing was starting to come off when Riley’s phone started buzzing on the coffee table. They both ignored it at first, but then Maya lifted her head, far enough to see the caller id. She pulled back, breathing heavily, letting her heart rate drop. She finally pushed away from Riley and stood up. 

“Riley, that’s your boyfriend, you better call him back.”

“Maya, I’m sorry. He’s coming over later, I forgot.” Maya looked at her stone faced.

“I’m going to watch a movie in my room, then I’m going to sleep. After you two are done screwing, don’t you dare knock on my door.” Riley laid back on the couch, not saying anything. Maya closed her door and Riley heard the deadbolt click.

 

Maya stayed in her room until late morning. When she came out Riley was sitting at the kitchen table with an extra cup of coffee at Maya’s spot. She smiled at Maya, shrugging.

“Did you hear us fighting again last night?”

“Nope, noise canceling earphones, I’ve grown to love them.”

“We’re taking a break, or breaking up, or something. Not like its news, but Lucas says we fight too much.” Maya rolled her eyes.

“For once I agree with him.” She sat in the chair, but didn’t touch the coffee. “But you and I have to talk about us, Riley. I can’t handle this. I thought I could, but I can’t. I haven’t made a secret of how I feel about you, and I will always love you, but fuck! What was that shit last night? Is that just supposed to be casual? Do you want me? Do you want Lucas? We kiss and fool around and it just drives me crazy. It’s like you keep teasing me, stringing me along so I won’t find someone else.” Maya drew a breath, trying hard not to cry. 

“I can’t sleep in this apartment, knowing that you and Lucas might be making love in the next room. It’s not fair, it hurts too much. In a week and a half we’re both moving back home. I’m not going to come back next year, I think I’ll go to a different school.” Maya was trying to be resolute. “You can go to NYU, like you should have in the first place.” 

“Maya, we promised, forever.” Riley was crying and it was breaking Maya’s heart. “Please let me just sort this out, this thing with Lucas. I know it isn’t fair. Just give me a little time, I promise to figure it out, I need you.” 

“Riley, you don’t get to need me, and want Lucas. I’m done.” Maya grabbed her sketchpad and walked out the door.


	6. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya's lesson is easy, Riley's is scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote this chapter several times, need it to get where I want to go. Mild violence. Tell me what you think.

6  
Maya stormed out of the apartment building, heading for the bike path in the park. The bike trail started near their apartment, winding in and out of the woods, thru residential areas, and ended up at the beach. She went there a lot in the afternoon, drawing the bikers, the wildlife, and Willy. She slowed down, dried her eyes and tried to breath normally, after the fight with Riley. A flock of pigeons gathered around the bench where she usually went. She knew what that meant; Wise Willy was there.

The first time she saw him, she had walked by. He could just as well be a creeper, she thought. But the next time, an elderly woman about his age sat with him, and Maya had stopped to talk with them. They were in their seventies. Willy and Gertie, they had introduced themselves. They had the ease of a couple who had spent decades together, but never got tired of hearing the other one talk. The next time Maya walked in the park, she sat and talked to Willy. He said that Gertie didn’t usually come, didn’t care for pigeons that much. 

“Why do they call you Wise Willy, Willy? Were you a professor or something?” Willy tossed popcorn to a pigeon with a white crest on it’s head.

“That’s Gertie, that pigeon, because she reminds me of my Gertie, streaks in her hair.” He continued throwing popcorn to the other pigeons, not saying anything more. Maya thought he hadn’t heard, or maybe had forgotten the question. She pulled out her sketchpad, starting to outline a bench, with an old man sitting on it. A full five minutes later he finally answered. “I always thought folks call me Wise Willy because of Gertie, because I was smart enough to keep her, once I got her.”

“You’re lucky Willy, finding the girl of your dreams, having the chance to keep her.” 

“You’re very young, little Maya, life is a long time. You’ll find someone special.” Maya glanced at him, wondering a little.

“That’s the thing Willy, I found her, it’s just that she’s in love with a boy we went to high school with.” Willy didn’t miss a beat.

“Like I said, life is long, this fellow might not be her always. Gertie and I didn’t get together until we were forty.” Maya winced.

“I’m a long ways from forty.” Maya didn’t know if Willy was wise, but she hoped she didn’t have to wait that long for Riley.

 

On this day, Willy sat like so many times before, surrounded by a flock. Maya flopped down on the far end of the bench, threw her bag down, and pulled her pad out. Willy didn’t take his eyes from the pigeons, cooing back at them, as he aimed each kernel. Maya pouted quietly for a few minutes.

“Girl trouble?” He finally asked. Maya sighed deeply, wishing she hadn’t sat down, afraid she might cry. She nodded solemnly. Willy sat tossing popcorn from his seemly endless stash. Maya stared at her sketchpad, determined to bury her feelings, or at least take her anger out on paper. She started penciling a picture that turned quickly into Riley. Frustrated, she erased it, and turned her pencil on Willy. “Did I tell you Gertie lost her license about a year ago? Couldn’t pass the eye exam anymore.”

“No Willy, you did not mention that.” 

“How much do you think I weigh, Maya?” She sighed, better than discussing her problems, she thought.

“You’re not real tall, and you’re skinny, I give up, one seventy maybe.”

“Nope, hair over one sixty, actually.” Maya had started on his face, she added a skeleton body. Maya watched him feed the birds for a while, then groaned and looked at him. He noticed and started talking again. 

“When I retired I ballooned up, two fifteen I was. Sat on the couch and watched television all day. Not healthy for you, doctor didn’t have to tell me that. That’s when I bought old blue over there.” Willy motioned to his dilapidated Schwinn bicycle. Someone had spray painted it an awful baby blue color. It looked like the paint was the only thing holding it together. Maya started drawing again, waiting for more. When nothing came, she replied.

“Well, I’m glad you slimmed down Willy, Gertie would’ve missed you, and I’d let these pigeons starve. You made the healthy choice.” Maya began putting Trump hair on her picture of Willy. They sat in silence for what seemed like an hour.

“I used to ride old blue there down to the beach, started out half way, then all the way, every other day. Gertie would bring my old pickup down and pick me up, account of I didn’t want to ride back, it’s way more uphill, and the wind always blows from the west. Kind of hit a wall, far as losing weight. Good exercise, that bike riding. No matter what though, I couldn’t get the rest of the weight off.” He stopped talking again, Maya finally asked.

“So what did you do Willy?”

“Gertie doesn’t see very well anymore, they took away her drivers license.”

“You did mention that already, Willy.” This was taking forever. Willy just scratched his Trump hair.

“Thought about buying one of those ten-speed jobbers, Gertie said I’d look ridiculous, so I didn’t do that.”

“Okay Willy, what happened and how did you get so skinny?” Maya just wanted it to end. Willy sat quietly again, clucking to the pigeons.

“You know, I just couldn’t give up, I wanted to loss another twenty pounds give or take. I liked riding old blue down to the beach, every day, just to look at the ocean. Then, when it turned out Gertie couldn’t pick me up, on account of her losing her drivers license, I had to try and ride back. It was hard. Thought it might kill me. I had to get off and walk sometimes. Here pidge.” He stopped his story, tipping the popcorn bag upside down, laughing as the birds scrambled to pick up the remnants. Then he turned to Maya. Finally, she thought.

“It was easy, riding downhill to the beach, Maya, usually had the wind behind me. But after I made up my mind and rode back, wind or not, that’s when I lost the weight. That’s the thing about bicycling, sometimes you just have to put your head down and buck the wind. No matter how hard it seems. That’s when you get the results you’re looking for.” She glanced at him, but he was looking at the birds.

“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger?” She asked. 

“Usually works that way. Lot of times the things that are the hardest, end up being the most worthwhile, know what I mean, Maya?” She smirked at the old man. 

“I see what you’re saying, about the bike riding.” Willy smiled, happy that his story had hit home. “You think I should buy a bike, you think I’m fat!” Maya exclaimed.

Willy looked at her wide eyed, then caught the glint in her eye, and laughed loudly as he stood up, scaring all the pigeons. “Well, I better get home to Gertie. Good luck with your girl Maya, you hang in there, life isn’t always uphill.” He pedaled away, ringing the bell that was mounted on his handlebar. 

Maya smiled and went back to her drawing, chuckling to herself about old Willy. She wasn’t angry anymore and things didn’t seem quite so bleak. Maybe if old Willy could stick it out she could too. She knew all this unrequited love wasn’t healthy, but she still had a little bit of hope.

\--------------------------------------

Riley left the apartment at noon. She was going to wait for Maya to come back, then decided against it. She couldn’t seem to stop hurting her best friend. The school library was open on Saturday afternoons. She didn’t think it would be busy so she took her Lit book, and tossed it in her oversize bag. She was hoping to do some research, and think. She sat in the farthest corner of the study area, hiding behind a computer screen. 

Riley flipped the computer on, hoping to make some progress on her last term paper. Since she had Goggle up, she typed in bisexual. Not much there she didn’t already know about herself, she decided. She found Lucas and Maya both attractive, in somewhat different ways. Things with Lucas had stopped being exciting because they fought so much. When he touched her now, she zoned out, thinking of Maya, of her soft skin and kisses. She knew it wasn’t fair to Maya or Lucas. She had wanted Maya so badly yesterday. Damn those Daisy Dukes!

 

She had been slightly more sober than Maya, the night they spent together, she did remember most of it. She wanted to just let it happen, but she stopped. They were too drunk for their first time, Maya especially. She wanted them both to be there, fully, to share it. That was it, she realized, she wanted to share everything with Maya. That was the difference. Even when the sex was good with Lucas, it felt like they were just two people having sex, not a couple, sharing it. 

But he was a guy. Was she ready to have that kind of a relationship with a girl, even if it was Maya? New York was a very liberal place, but she and Maya got dirty looks sometimes, just for holding hands. Why did people hate people they didn’t even know, just for loving someone? 

Riley didn’t get any homework done. She finally grabbed her bag and decided to take a walk down the bike path, maybe the three miles to the beach. Riley loved the ocean, it had a cathartic effect on her. She wasn’t sure what she was going to say to Maya yet, but a long walk would help her figure it out. 

She sat and watched the waves roll in, and pieced together what she wanted. By the time she left the beach it was getting late. During the day the bike path was full of people and a safe place to be. At night, not so much.

Riley walked quickly, but as she neared the bench at the edge of the woods, the light was failing her. Another hundred yards and she would be in the busy street that led to her apartment. She felt in her bag for her mace and cellphone. As she approached the bench, she saw two men sitting on it, she stopped warily. They were wearing hooded sweatshirts, pulled forward so their faces were hard to see. Riley reasoned with herself. Don’t be paranoid, everybody wears hoodies, doesn’t mean they’re trying to hide something. She didn’t want to presume the worst. She decided to just walk past. She kept her hand on the mace in her bag.

As she watched the two guys on the bench, a hand slipped up from behind her, covering her mouth. Another one pinned her arm, knocking her bag and the can of mace to the ground, where it rolled uselessly away. Another set of hands grabbed her free arm as the person behind her spoke. He pressed his face to hers, reeking of sweat, speaking in a growl. 

“Don’t scream honey, if you scream, I’m going to kill you.” Riley nodded, fear making her weak. She struggled involuntarily, adrenaline coursing thru her, trying to think clearly. She tried to be smart, at least remember what she could. She could see the two men coming from the bench, one older, one looked to be more of a boy. She knew she was crying uncontrollably, and when the hand left her mouth she screamed, reflexively, as loud as she could. 

Something struck the back of her head and she fell to the ground, barely conscious, unable to get up. All she could think of, lying there, was somehow getting back to Maya. 

Riley rolled to her back, the man who had hit her was closing in. Her vision clouded with tears. She drew her legs up, hoping to kick as much as she could. She looked at the attacker above her, he appeared to be her age, maybe younger, a boy. She thought how odd that was. She was torn between begging with him and fighting. Her senses whirled and she felt detached, like this was happening to someone else. 

She stared up, trying to prepare herself for what was coming. Suddenly, oddly, the young man above her suddenly seemed to rise up, feet kicking wildly as he floated away into the darkness. There was a grunt, cursing, a short scream of pain. Riley rolled to her side, trying to get up. A large leg blocked her path, and she rolled on her back again. She looked up at the man standing above her, one foot on either side of her body. Her confusion made the whole scene surreal, but she knew he was very big. 

The two men who had been on the bench ran forward, the older, larger one held a knife. He yelled something and lunged, knife first. The man standing over Riley didn’t leave his spot. He just leaned forward slightly and flicked his long arm out, like swatting at a bug. His fist caught the other man flush on the forehead, sending him sprawling, unconscious. The last of the attackers turned quickly and ran down the trail. The brush rustled behind them and the two who had been holding Riley stumbled away. One holding his arm, the other limping badly. Riley wanted to stand and run, still not clear about what had just happened. She groaned slightly, looking fearfully at the tall man as he knelt beside her. 

“Are you okay Miss? I heard you scream and I got here as fast as I could, are you injured? Is anything broken?” Riley was shaking, tears still running down her face. He bent down, picking her up like she was a small child, and gently carried her over to the bench. 

Then he walked to the unconscious man on the ground and kicked him, not gently. He reached down, threw the knife, then searched the man for more weapons, presumably. He pulled out a billfold, removing a card. He looked at it, looked at the man, then put it in his pocket, throwing the billfold into the woods.

The would be attacker moaned and shook his head. Riley’s rescuer jerked him to his feet with one hand, then pulled him close and spoke into his ear for a long moment. Eyes wide, staring, he stumbled away. The big man pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around Riley, kneeling beside the bench.

“Do you need a doctor Miss, you could be in shock. Did they hurt you in any way?” He smiled at her, concern in his eyes. Riley managed a small smile, relief and trust washing thru her.

“The one hit me with something I think, I’m probably going to have a knot on my head. That was incredible, there were four of them!” The man smiled and stood up. Riley stared at him, amazed. He was easily six foot five, and without his coat on, looked even more enormous, muscular. He turned back toward her and Riley realized he was just a few years older than her.

“Three kids I’d guess, hanging around with some bad company.” Riley was moving body parts, making sure everything worked.

“Still,” She said. “Where did you learn to fight like that?”

“Navy Seals. Four years, compliments of the US government, we trained for lots worse than them. I surprised them, had two down before they knew I was here. Your safe now Miss, they won’t be back.” He offered Riley a hand. “Are you okay to walk? We should move, just in case.” Riley was shaky but got to her feet and took the arm he offered. She just wanted desperately to be somewhere bright and warm, somewhere that Maya was.

“My name’s Riley Mathews, I will be thanking you, repeatedly.” He chuckled, adjusting his stride to hers.

“Jason, Miss Riley Mathews. I’m just glad I was close by.” Riley held onto his arm, still a little unsteady.

“Jason Bourne? I’ve seen your movies.” He laughed, watching her carefully.

“Nope, Jason Gordon, actually.” They walked slowly. He talked continually, about being in the Seals, about the places he’d seen, about how warm the weather was. She soon realized that he was just talking to keep her occupied, to keep her mind moving away from what had just happened. As they approached her building she looked up, seeing light in the window of the apartment. 

“I had a fight with my girlfriend, thanks to you I can make it up to her.” She looked at the tall man beside her. “Can you come in? We should call the cops, file a police report. Shit, they got my phone, and my bag.” She glanced at him. “Don’t even think about going after it! You saved my life, that bag is just full of junk.” He frowned, pulling out the license he had retrieved and gave it to Riley.

“Would it be okay if you just call the cops? You’ll have to tell them about me, but I’d like to keep my name out of it?” Riley frowned. She wanted to give this guy a parade or something. He shook his head. “I’ve had a couple run ins with the law lately, they wouldn’t be happy to see me.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want, I’ll just tell them you wore a mask and a cape and flew off into the night. Will I see you again? Can I buy you dinner, I have a spare kidney.” He smiled, surprised by her resilency.

“Sorry, I don’t socialize much these days. I've been having a tough time of it, getting used to being back. Things get kind of twisted up in my head sometimes, just another gift from Uncle Sam. I’m really happy I was there to help you Riley Mathews, can we just leave it at that?” He walked with her to the door of the apartment. She turned to him.

“Jason, what did you say to the guy, after you took his wallet?”

“I told him I knew who he was, and that if I saw him in the park again, I would have to kill him.” Riley looked at him, startled. She knew he meant it. She pulled his face down and kissed him on the cheek. 

“I hope you won’t have to do that Jason. I hope everything wonderful for you from now on. I promise you, I will never forget what you did for me.” He started to walk away, then turned.

“Riley, you may want to talk to someone about what happened, a therapist, I mean. I’m doing that, and it really helps.” She watched him leave then turned to her door.


	7. Bay Window

Riley pushed open the door to the apartment. She walked slowly to the couch and sat down, feeling heavy all over. Maya came out of her bedroom, concern written on her face. Riley looked up at her, face drawn. “Maya, can we please not fight anymore? I had a tough night.” The blonde girl dropped to her knees in front of Riley, her eyes wide.

“Riles, what happened to you? I was worried sick, it got so late, I tried calling you. Oh my God, you have blood on your collar! Are you okay, are you hurt. Who hurt you Riley?” Maya was quickly becoming hysterical, Riley felt oddly calm. 

“I’m okay Honey, take it easy. I was kind of mugged, I have a knot on the back of my head, and I lost my phone and everything in my bag. But I’m okay. Can we call the cops from your phone?”

Maya ran into her room to grab her phone and dialed 911. She explained that there had been a mugging and that the victim was her roommate. She looked at Riley, still on the phone. “Riley, did they, did they,” She was crying suddenly and Riley had to reassure her. 

“No Maya, I wasn’t raped. Probably would have been if Captain America hadn’t shown up.” Maya looked at her funny, but calmed down and relayed the message. She got some ice from their tiny fridge and made a compress. Riley was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Maya sat down with the compress in her lap, cradling Riley’s head.

“Are you sure you’re okay Honey?” Riley looked up at her, smiling softly.

“I am now, now that I’m here with you.” Maya started crying again.

“Forget what I said this morning. I love you, I will always be here for you, even if I have to put up with dumbass Lucas. Old Willy in the park, never mind, it’s a long story. What happened, are you sure you don’t have a concussion, what about Captain America?” 

“Four guys jumped me, I was hurrying, I was trying to get home, but it got dark.” Riley started crying, covering her eyes, trying to blot out the memory. Maya stroked her hair making soft noises, trying to comfort her. Finally, Riley could speak again. “This incredibly big guy, came out of nowhere and beat the crap out of them. In like three seconds, well, maybe literally ten seconds. He walked me home, Maya. If not for him, I doubt I’d be alive.”

“Wow, he does sound like Captain America.”

“I know his name, but I can’t tell the cops about him. He asked me not to.” Riley closed her eyes for a few moments, then she smiled, looking into Maya’s eyes. 

“Peaches, when I was lying on the ground, thinking I was going to be raped and murdered, do you know what I thought about the whole time?” 

“That you’d never know who is going to win the bachelor?” Maya said, getting a laugh from Riley. 

“No, you nimrod, I’m being serious. I didn’t think about my family, or Lucas, or anything else, just you. I just thought about you. About how much I love you. About how I would never get to see you again, how I’d never get to tell you that I was sorry for being so shitty to you. You keep caring about me no matter what and I keep running back to Lucas. I’ve been thinking that I have to be with Lucas, because he’s a guy, and that would be easier. I’ve been scared. It’s you I want.” Riley smirked a little. “You may have noticed, I can’t seem to keep my hands off you.”

“Honey, it’s okay. We don’t have to talk about this tonight.” Riley sat up, wincing a little and holding her head.

“Yes Maya we do, I don’t want to waste one more second being stupid or afraid. I love you, plain and simple. I want us to be together, in every way. I don’t care if some asshole bigot looks at us funny in a restaurant. I love you, the way you love me. Do you still? Have I screwed that up by being such a bitch?” Maya laughed hugging her carefully.

“After the cops leave we better take you to the hospital. You got hit on the head harder than we thought.” Riley laughed, frowning because her head hurt. 

“Maya, I’m trying to bare my soul here. Is it too late?” She asked, sincerely. “I mean it, you said you were done. I’ll do whatever I have to, to make it up to you.” 

“I started to tell you about Willy. The old gasbag kind of convinced me that I should fight harder for us, no giving up. But I never would, I was just mad and said things I didn’t mean. I’ll never give up on you Cupcake.” 

“Maya, I want it to be you and me, Thunder and Lightning, forever.” Riley leaned her sore head on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Then it is.” Maya said happily, kissing her girlfriend as hard as she dared. 

 

Two cops showed up to take Riley’s statement. The female officer questioned her about any sexual assault, satisfied that Riley wasn’t just unwilling to report it. She described Jason vaguely, explaining that it was very dark and that she wasn’t sure how he had overpowered the attackers. 

“Can you describe the men? You said you lost your bag, we might be able to ping your phone and find them that way.”

“They ran off so fast, I’m sure my bag is still laying there somewhere. But here, this will help.” She handed the drivers license Jason had taken from the older man to the female cop. She looked at it wide eyed, handing it to her partner, they both started laughing. Riley felt a little insulted.

“What, what’s so funny? That was the oldest guy, I recognize him.”

“I’m sorry Miss Mathews, it’s nothing you did.” The second officer said. “What kind of an idiot brings his drivers license to a mugging?”

Riley felt better knowing that a least one of the attackers wouldn’t get away with it. The police assured her they knew who he was, and who he hung around with. He was on parole, and would be back in jail shortly. 

“If you need me to testify, I will.” Riley said, hoping she wouldn’t have to. The woman got her and Maya’s phone numbers, saying they would go down to the path and try to retrieve her phone and bag. 

After they left Riley stayed on the couch, while Maya fussed over her. 

“I should call my dad I suppose.” She said fearfully. “And probably Lucas.” Maya tried to keep a blank face, but Riley caught her. “I have to end it with him. I know I shouldn’t do it on the phone, but I don’t feel like dealing with him in person. I just want to be here, with you, and sleep.”

“You should sleep in with me tonight Honey, you shouldn’t be alone. You can make those calls in the morning, nothing is going to change overnight.” Maya helped Riley up, she was stiff and sore from being thrown to the ground. 

“See Peaches, you always know what I need.” Riley took a shower, letting the hot water ease her sore muscles and wash away some of the tension. Maya was in her pajamas ready for bed. She cuddled close to Riley, trying to make her feel safe. Riley smiled at Maya. “I’m so lucky to have you, Peaches. Someday I’m going to find Jason and you can meet him. I try not to think what would have happened if it weren’t for him.”

“Yeah, don’t think about that. You’re here and safe, I’ve got you.” Maya said, wrapping her arm around Riley. “Go to sleep, Honey.” Riley closed her eyes and drifted off as Maya watched her, trying to keep the tears away. 

\---------------------------------------

Riley called home Sunday morning and told her Mom and Dad what had happened. She sugar coated it as best she could, but she didn’t lie. They didn’t talk long, they said they were driving over.

Maya didn’t want to hear the conversation with Lucas. She trusted Riley to end it, but Riley called while she was sitting on the couch. Maya could hear the shouting thru the phone when Riley told him what had happened. “Thanks Lucas,” Riley said calmly. “for not asking if I’m okay, for blaming me instead of being supportive, it makes it easier to tell you to go to hell.” She ended the call without waiting for him to say anymore. She smiled at Maya. “I can’t believe it took me so long to do that.”

 

Corey and Topanga were concerned, but grateful, aware of what could have happened. 

“Did you call Lucas, honey? I’m guessing he was upset that he wasn’t there to protect you.” Corey said with a glance at his wife. She glared at him.

“I did. Lucas and I are done, Dad. It’s been coming for a long time. He just isn’t my Topanga.” Neither of her parents missed the shy smile she sent Maya. Topanga grinned.

“Oh Riley, I’m so sorry. Not sorry!” She laughed. “You have people who truly love you to help you thru this.” She smiled at Maya, who blushed and dropped her head. “How do you feel today? Something that traumatic, it may have consequences, down the road. Don’t you think, maybe, you should come home?”

“I’m okay Mom. I owe that guy that rescued me, big time.” Corey jumped in.

“He took on four guys? Was he some kind of Ninja?” Riley laughed.

“I don’t know, it didn’t hurt that he was a small giant. He was a Navy Seal he said. He seemed kind of broken, actually. Pretty sure he saved my life.”

“I’m just really glad he was there.” Corey took his daughters hand. “Are you up for some pancakes? We saw a waffle house, just down the street.”

“Yay, pancakes.” She and Maya said together. Maya’s phone rang. The policewoman from the previous evening called to inform them that Riley’s bag had been turned in at the station, and could be picked up. Riley was pretty sure who had turned it in.

Breakfast was great, but Topanga watched her daughter carefully. Riley kept an eye on the other customers, looking at the faces of anyone who came into the restaurant. Topanga caught Maya’s eye, shifting her glance to Riley. Maya nodded, as if to say, I’ve got this. The Mathews stuck around the apartment for a couple hours, taking some of the girls extra things with them when they left. School was officially done by the middle of the following week, but they each only had two finals that week. Regular classes would end in a couple of days. 

Monday morning Riley was up and appeared to be her old self, ready to take on the world. At lunch time Maya found her huddled on the couch, her eyes red and puffy. She packed a suitcase for her, hugged her and helped her off the couch. She smiled at Riley, hoping she was doing what the girl needed.

“Come on Riles, it’s Bay Window time.”

\-----------------------------------

With Maya’s help, Riley finished school. They commuted, borrowing Corey’s old minivan. Being in her old bedroom felt right, and Riley came back quickly. There was still the occasional furtive look at the random stranger. Topanga scheduled a therapy session for her, and Riley agreed to try it. 

“I’m really feeling fine, Maya.” She said over the weekend as the girls crammed for their finals the following Monday and Tuesday. “The only reason I’m going to that therapy thing is because that Jason guy suggested it, and to make my Mom happy. I don’t see why I shouldn’t come with you and help clean out the apartment.”

“Farkle and Smackle said they’d help Sunday afternoon. You can study, you need to do good on your finals. We may not go back to Wagner next fall. You’re going to need good grades if you reapply to NYU.”

“But Maya, what about your art classes at Wagner? I am not going anywhere you are not!” Riley said.

“Riley, how are you going to support a starving artist, if you don’t go to a good school?” Maya teased. “You’re my meal ticket, until you get sick of me.”

“Very funny, like I’m ever going to get sick of you.” Riley gave her a quick kiss. Maya smiled happily, watching the sun from the Bay Window, play across Riley’s smile.

“So, about that starving artist thing. I actually heard from a gallery downtown. They saw my stuff at Wagner, they want to hang some of it. It’s just a short showing, up and coming artist kind of thing. But, Jeez Riley, how great will that be.” Maya was more excited than she let on. “It’s at the end of August, so I have to start pumping out the work. Of course, they have to approve everything, but the agent said she was sure it was a go.”

“I told you Maya, the world is going to think you’re as amazing as I do.”

“Yeah? Have you had the talk with you’re parents yet? About us, I mean.”

“No, I think they just presume. I’ll tell them at supper. It’s won’t be a big deal, the whole family loves you.”

“Will that be the end of our Netflix sleepovers?” Maya frowned.

“It better not be!” Riley looked suddenly worried. “It’s not like we’re having sex, at least not yet.” She smirked at Maya. 

“We are not having sex in your parent’s house with Auggie right down the hall.” Maya looked at Riley, horrified. Riley giggled.

“Why Maya, are you a screamer?” Maya hit her with a pillow, blushing.

“So is this a thing? Do I need to come and ask for your parent’s blessing or something?” Riley smiled at her.

“Someday I hope, but not tonight. I’ll just tell them. What about Shawn and Katie. They know you’re gay, are they okay with us?”

“No big surprise for them, pretty sure they knew before we did.” 

“We’re so lucky to have such great parents. Okay, I’ll just make it official with the family tonight. You can stay for supper, if you’re not scared.” Maya laughed.

“Of Corey Mathews? That’ll be the day. Topanga scares the shit out of me, but that’s just good common sense.”

 

“So how was school this week, Auggie?” Topanga asked looking at her son. “Did Ava manage to get you both expelled?”

“Ava practically runs that school.” He smiled. “I think she’s another Topanga.” Corey choked a little on his soup, then looked at the girls. 

“How about you two, ready for summer? Just a couple more tests, right?”

“Maya’s going over to clean the apartment tomorrow, she won’t let me go. Smarkle’s going to drive her, and help.” Topanga showed her confusion. “Smarkle is Smackle and Farkle, Mom. They’re a team now, they plan to rule the world together, I guess.”

“In other news, I’m going to have a showing at a real gallery.” Maya beamed. “I’ve got a bunch of stuff for them to look at.” Riley smiled.

“Several pictures of me, right Peaches?”” The family groaned in unison. Riley ignored them. “Since we’re all sharing news, Maya and I are in love, and we’re dating now.”

“That’s nice dear.” Topanga said without looking up. “But I wouldn’t call that news. I’m just glad you finally came to your senses. Maya, we couldn’t love you more than we already do, I’m happy for you two.” Maya blushed looking down at her soup. Riley glanced at Corey who also was smiling happily. Auggie was looking at his phone frowning. Riley poked him in the shoulder.

“Auggie, did you hear what I said? Are you okay with Maya and I being together, romantically?” Auggie’s frown deepened and Riley grew concerned. “Auggie, are you okay with this?”

“Yeah, yeah, but Ava just texted me. She says our wedding has to be twice as big as yours. That woman!” He slapped his forehead and resumed eating. Riley and Maya were both blushing, Corey and Topanga just laughed. 

Riley and Maya went back to the school for finals. Maya watched Riley carefully, but the brunette was her smiling, optimistic self. Maya took one more walk down the bike trail. She found Willy, thanked and warned him, explained what had happened. She told him that she and Riley were finally together, which made him laugh happily. Then she had to tell him goodbye, she was pretty sure they wouldn’t be coming back to Wagner. 

\--------------------------------


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together

Maya groaned, throwing a hand up to block the sun that poured thru the Bay Window. She blinked and leaned forward a little. Once again an arm lay across her bare breast. She snickered a little. This time she remembered everything from the night before, vividly. She knew full well that she and Riley were both completely naked. She smiled, enveloped in total bliss. 

The rest of the family had gone to Shawn and Katie’s cabin for the whole weekend. Topanga had told them that they weren’t to have any wild parties, but that they had the place to themselves. There may have been a wink, Maya wasn’t sure. 

They didn’t make it twenty minutes. Riley pulled the drapes shut and locked the bay window. Surprisingly, Maya was the nervous one. They started slowly, kissing, finding their way. Then it was passionate and hot. Riley later pointed out the fact, that Maya was indeed a screamer. Turned out they both were.

“Morning Pumpkin,” Maya kissed her girlfriend awake. “Are we going to stay in bed all day? I’d be fine with that, actually.” 

“Maya, I don’t want to work today. I want to stay here and explore your amazing body some more.” Riley tickled her stomach. 

“You did that a lot last night Riles, mostly with your tongue, if I remember right.” They both giggled. Riley started kissing her neck.

“I don’t have to go to work for a couple of hours. Let me see if I missed anything.” They spent another hour in bed, then showered together, reveling in the new found closeness. Maya walked with Riley to the Diner, then went to her house, to put the finishing touches on the special painting she was doing.

 

“Okay Farkle, close your eyes, I want it to hit you all at once.” Maya took his hand and guided him into her bedroom. When he was all the way in, and facing the right way, she let him uncover his eyes. “Those on the right are the ones that I want to take to the gallery. I’m going to give Riley the big one of her. What’s your honest opinion, give it to me straight.”

Farkle stood for a long time, starring at the display Maya had set up, then looking at the portrait of Riley. “Maya, I don’t know art. I’m a math and science guy. All these are so incredible.”

“Do you really think so? I want to make a good impression at the gallery. The right people could see it, that’s how artists get discovered sometimes.”

“Can I make one observation?” Maya nodded, she had asked for it. “I love all of these, I’ll bring my Dad in, I’m sure he’ll buy a couple of them. But the larger one of Riley, is a notch above the others. It’s” He paused. “It’s moving. You have to at least show it to the people at the gallery. Maybe I don’t know art, but that painting is crazy good. It’s like Riley is here, filling up the room with her happiness, or something.” 

“Love Farkle, she fills up every room she’s in with love. That’s what I was trying to show in the picture.” Farkle suddenly hugged Maya, for an uncomfortably long time. He looked at her, misty eyed.

“Maya, I’ve loved you both since second grade, I’m just so happy for you both. This couldn’t have turned out better.”

“I want to show it to Riley before I take it in.”

“I wasn’t talking about the painting, but yeah, that too. Why are the hands like that, kind of fuzzy like?” 

“I’m hoping to change where that ring goes, I think it would look better on her left hand, don’t you?”

 

Riley went to a couple therapy sessions, then opted out of them. She just didn’t feel all that broken. Life with Maya seemed perfect. Riley felt so happy all the time, she couldn’t imagine taking up the therapist’s time. Maya was getting her art ready for the gallery and had promised them all a special viewing beforehand, at Shawn and Katie’s house. 

 

It was morning and Riley and Corey sat at the kitchen table. Corey was reading the paper as Riley had a bowl of cereal.

“Dad, Maya and I have been thinking about our own place. You and Mom helped me with the place at Wagner, will you still help me with rent if I’m living right around here, until I finish school?” Corey eyed her over the paper.

“I’ll talk to your Mom, but you have gotten a lot of scholarships, so that’s a savings. We have money put aside to help you with whatever you need, I’m sure you guys would like some privacy.” He gulped and turned red. Riley chuckled.

“You know we’re going to end up married someday Dad, it’s just that we’re too young, for awhile anyway.”

“You’re mother and I were only a year older when we got married.” Riley looked at him over the paper, surprised. 

“So you think we should get married?”

“No, no,” He stuttered a little. “But I don’t think you shouldn’t either. I think you’ll know when the time is right. You know how much we love Maya, Riley. You two are very young, but if any two people were ever destined to be together, it’s you, maybe even more than Corey and Topanga.” Corey looked at his daughter. She had suddenly started to cry. “Honey,” Corey said quickly. “What is it? Did I say something wrong?” She pointed at the back of the newspaper, covering her face.

The human interest article on the back page detailed the life and bravery of a Navy Seal. It told about his medals and acts of valor while overseas, and of his violence and misdeeds after returning. The young man had never adjusted, the article said, and finally took his own life. The small picture was unmistakably Jason, the Seal who had saved Riley. She clipped out the article. She had missed the funeral, but she wanted to find his family, tell them what he had done for her. Corey tried to console her, but some life lessons were beyond him. 

“You know Dad, I thought about Jason a lot, when I was in therapy. I think that I would like doing that, being a therapist, I mean. I’ve been trying to figure out a major at college. I could help people like Jason, people who are struggling with things. He risked his life for me without even batting an eye. I think about that every day. It would be my way of giving back to him, to help people like him. Do you think I would be good at that? I could get a degree in psychology at NYU.” 

“Riley, you have always been especially good at helping people with their problems, fixing things. I think that would be a perfect way to remember Jason, to give back.” He smiled proudly at his daughter. “What we do for them, remember?” 

“You’re a wonderful teacher Dad. The things you taught us in middle school are still important.” Riley squeezed her Dad’s shoulder. She took the article about Jason to her room, and once again, thought about how lucky she was.

 

Sunday afternoon the whole family went to Shawn and Katie’s house. Maya had put snacks out with a gallery of her paintings, all covered, standing on easels in the living room. She had seats for everyone who couldn’t fit on the couch. Corey, Topanga, Shawn and Katie all squeezed on the couch. Auggie, Eva, Farkle, and Smackle sat in chairs off to the side a little. Riley’s chair was beside the couch, directly in front of the paintings. 

Maya gave a little speech, thanking her parents and the Mathews for all their help thru the years, then started unveiling each painting one at a time. She described each, explaining her inspiration, laughing at the one of Riley watching fireworks, that spoke for itself. Finally she pulled the cover from the last painting, the big portrait of Riley. Everyone stopped talking, even Eva. Maya bit her lip, walking toward her parents, looking between them and Riley. 

Riley stood and slowly walked closer to the painting, a couple of tears trickling down her cheeks. Maya watched her nervously, waiting for a reaction. She turned and looked at her parents, then at Corey and Topanga. Suddenly their eyes widened. Topanga drew a sharp breath, and smiled, bring her hands to her face. Maya turned back toward Riley.

Riley was on her knees, facing her, the friendship ring from her right hand, held in her palm. “Maya Hart Hunter, you are my heart. I’ve loved you since the day you climbed in my window. You’ve done so much for me, I just need one more thing, I need you to be my wife. Will you marry me?” Maya stood shocked, speechless. When the moment started to get awkward Riley glanced at Shawn and Katie. “Peaches, it would be really bad for me if you said no right now, in front of all our family and friends.” Maya collapsed to her knees, crying and hugging her girl.

\--------------------------------------

 

Maya had said yes, a thousand times, yes. They were planning the wedding for next summer. Riley shook herself from her memories. She walked over to where Maya was still talking with the older woman. Her daughter and granddaughter had long since left. 

“Riley, I’m sorry to keep you waiting for so long. Mrs. Grayson, I know I introduced you already, but to clarify, Riley Mathews, my best friend, my muse, love of my life, this is Edith Grayson, my new employer.” Mrs. Grayson ignored the hand Riley offered and hugged her warmly.

“Mrs. Grayson owns a building near here that she wants to turn into a gallery. She has made me a proposition, I will help her start it, and help her run it. I can still go to school part time. There’s a loft apartment, Riles, our first home if we want it?” Riley smiled as the pieces of her life with Maya fell into place. She put an arm around her fiancé, kissing her warmly on the cheek and sighing.

“That sounds wonderful, Peaches.” 

Maybe life did know what it was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping for another idea soon and hope you liked this story. Still have a little hope that GMW will get a reboot. Thanks for reading! Always like comments.


End file.
